Halocraft
by blahoputikonohick
Summary: The UNSC is facing tough times with the Covenant and dealing with the everlasting fear of extinction. What happens when the worlds of Halo and Starcraft collide? Encounters, Betrayals, and All. Out. War. Rated T for some language.
1. Prologue

Well, I was bored and I always wondered what it would be like to have Starcraft and Halo come together! This is my first story for the records so don't be too harsh on me. -.-' But gimme some feedback please! xD And some of the chapters may not be too long… it looks a lot longer on Microsoft Word… o_o' Enjoy!

Prologue

The death of the mighty Tassadar, separation from the Conclave, the death of Judicator Aldaris, the infestation of the Dark Templar queen ,Razagal, and the fall of the Protoss home world, Aiur. These were dark times for the Protoss race. The Dark Templar Zeratul and young Templar Artanis were able to use the combined power of the Uraj and Khalis crystals and the ancient Xel'Naga temple to remove the Zerg from Shakartis, the Dark Templar home world. After Kerrigan, queen of the Zerg, had infested and poisoned the mind of the Dark Templar queen Razagal, the Protoss fled deep into uncharted space, where they plan their next move. Or at least, what they thought was uncharted space.


	2. A New Race?

A New Race?

"Master Chief, please report to the bridge." Captain Keyes' voice buzzed over the intercom.

Name: John

Identification: Spartan 117

Class: Chief Petty Officer

Training Facility: Spartan II Training Facility, planet REACH.

The Master Chief hurried to the command bridge of the _Crusader_. "I wonder what the Captain needs this time…" he said to no one in particular.

"He probably just got lonely." Said Cortana.

Cortana was an artificial intelligence construct. An AI. She could think about 3000x faster than any human brain can possibly come near to. She was programmed with all of ONI's insurgent and code cracking methods. Cortana had saved John countless times over the human-covenant war.

When the Chief arrived at the command bridge, it was all in chaos. Naval officers were busy tapping away at their keyboards and the Captain was sitting in his chair, clenching the armrests with his pipe in his mouth. He never smoked it on the bridge, but he tended to chew on the tip when he was stressed or anxious. "John we're in a bit of a situation." Said Captain Keyes. The Master Chief flinched. He wasn't used to the Captain using his real name. "What kind of situation are we talking about?" asked John.

"Take a look at this." Captain Keyes said. A naval personal in a gray uniform handed him a scan of the space just around Jupiter. "Sir, what in hells name is that?" the Master Chief said. A large ship was picked up on the scans, "I don't know" said Captain Keyes, "but whatever it is, its not one of ours." The war with the covenant was already going downhill for the humans… not to mention the flood infesting and colonizing several human outer colonies. "Sir!" shouted a naval officer, "do we shoot it?"

"No, we don't know what we'd be getting ourselves into. We already have problems with the Covenant."

"Yes sir…" replied the naval officer.


	3. Terrans?

Terrans?

"Executor, we have arrived in what we believed was uncharted space" said Artanis. "Yet we have found a very large group of Terran forces. This system which we originally thought to be uncharted is known as the Sol system."

"Indeed we have found these Terrans Executor." Said Zeratul, "But don't be fooled, these Terrans are unlike any others we have seen. They're weapons and technologies are far different and their fleet is composed of different classes of ships as opposed to the traditional Battlecruisers, Valkaryies and Wraiths. We are attempting to make contact with them now."

----------

"Captain!" shouted a naval personal, "Incoming transmission from the alien ship!"

"Patch it through" said Keyes.

"_Terran forces, we are the Protoss. We have come here to seek refuge amongst these planets, yet we are curious to know why your technologies vary so much from your forces on Char and Aiur."_

"Terran forces?" Cortana asked, "And what forces on Char and Aiur, we have no records of those planets in any of our archives!"

"Sir, what do we do?" asked John.

"We throw out the red carpet, and welcome them in." said Keyes.

"Are you sure that's a very good idea sir?" asked the Chief.

"Chief, I have no idea, but if it's some help against the Covenant then hell, it's worth a shot." Said Keyes.

----------

"Executor, the Terrans have agreed to meet with you. We have arranged for you and their fleet commander to meet in their command vessel." Said Artanis.

"Thank you Artanis" said the Executor, "I will be taking two Zealots and one High Templar with me for protection. Please stay here with the fleet. I will not be gone for long. If anything goes wrong I will ping a message with orders to destroy their fleet." The Executor departed with his guards and sped toward the Human craft.


	4. Encounters

Encounters

Captain Keyes was waiting in the hangar bay, along with 10 ODST's and the Master Chief where the alien leader was supposed to land, chewing on his pipe nervously. After what seemed like an eternity, a shuttle flew through the hangar bay doors. The shuttle was larger than the human Pelican dropship and more oddly shaped as opposed to the norm Y-shaped Covenant dropship. Captain Keyes wondered how large these aliens were if they needed that much space. After a few moments of floating, the shuttle settled. A beam of light emitted from the bottom of the alien craft and the shapes of 4 figures materialized. Surprisingly, they were about the size of a fully grown, adult, human male. "Are those plasma swords?" the Master Chief asked eyeing the two Zealots and the strange energy swords emitted form their gauntlets. Captain Keyes had been so nervous; he forgot that John was standing right next to him. "They seem to be, maybe they're some other branch of the Covenant we've never heard about."

"Then why did they call use Terrans?" asked the Master Chief.

"Hello, I am the Executor of the Protoss, the commander of its military forces." said the tallest if them all.

The rest of the crew in the bay had understood exactly what the alien had said. Many were shocked to discover that it spoke English.

"My name is Captain Keyes," said the Captain, "I am the commander of the _Crusader_. We welcome you with open arms Executor."

"We thank you greatly for your hospitality." said the alien known as the Executor. "We are curious as to why your weapons are not the norm choice for most Terrans."

"Unfortunately, I have no idea what you are talking about." said Keyes. "We are part of the UNSC. None of us have heard of these _Terrans_ you speak. These planets you have stated in your transmission do not exist in our data files."

"Well surely you know of the Zerg and their wretched Overmind?" asked the Executor.

"Zerg?" asked Cortana, using the Master Chiefs' armor's external speakers to communicate. "We didn't even know _you_ existed until about 45 minutes ago."

"Ah, yes… I see what has happened here. Please give us some time to converse amongst ourselves. We will be with you shortly." said the Executor. The aliens were beamed back into the shuttle and the shuttle exited the hangar bay.


	5. Under Attack

Under Attack

The Executor had arrived back into his command ship, the _Ganthiror II_. "It seems as though these humans are not of the Terran forces, but an entirely new group of humans." said the Executor.

"What I am impressed at is the on in the green armor." said Zeratul, going through the recording of the human encounter. "This armor is even superior to our own shields. As you can see the energy read outs of this suit are enormous, yet they can generate this amount of power through a small battery pack on the back torso of the armor. We estimate it weighing at about one and a half tons."

"Impossible!" said Artanis, "No human can lift that amount of weight on their own."

"Indeed they cannot Artanis" said the Executor, "Yet he still stands in it as his fellow soldiers do. But I am curious Zeratul; the shuttle's recording was picking up interference in the hangar bays. All interference was coming from this suit. How is this possible?"

"This armor also seems to be housing a construct. An artificial intelligence Unit." said Zeratul. "It is impressive to find that while many constructs need computers large enough for our Carriers to store, can be stored in such a small package."

"These humans can be of use to us… if we are able to tap into this superior shielding, we could be able to improve our own shields ten fold." said the Executor, "We will make peace with these humans and aid them. In return I will ask for the secrets of this armor." Out of nowhere the crew was startled by a large _BOOM_. "What in the name of Aiur was that?! shouted Zeratul. "Artanis, what's going on out there?"

"Executor, it appears that another ship has entered the sector." said Artanis. "They have opened fire on the humans."

"So this is the covenant that we were told of." said the Executor. "With a fleet of that mass, the humans will need some help. Zeratul, rally our forces."

"Deploy all available scouts and corsairs. All carriers deploy interceptors. Shuttles, prepare boarding parties. Prepare to engage the enemy fleet. Do not harm the humans. Repeat. Do not harm the humans." Zeratul barked into his comm.


	6. Into the Ship

Into the Ship

"All pilots get to your fighters!" shouted the Captain over the intercom. "Reserve combat teams on decks A-D, fall back to defensive positions. Be prepared to repel enemy boarding parties."

The Master Chief and his fellow Spartans were prepping for battle. They were all in the weapons lockers, stashing grenades, ammo, and mounting up weapons. "I wonder if we'll be getting anymore help from our new friends." said Fred.

"Well if we are, I hope they kick the hell out of those Covenant bastards." said Kelly.

"They seem pretty strong…" said the Master Chief. "I think they can handle them. That is… if they decide to help."

"Master Chief" buzzed the intercom. "I want you and your Spartans to report to the hangar bay. Our new friends have arranged a pickup for you. You will be transported to the Covenant command ship, where you and our new comrades will incapacitate the crew and kill the fleet captain."

"You heard the Captain!" barked the Master Chief. "Mount up! We're going to introduce our new friend to the Covenant."

The shuttle arrived in the hangar bay not a moment too late. "Okay, here's the plan, I will be taking Fred, Linda, and Kelly with me. The rest of you, get some R&R if the Captain has no other orders." said John. The rest of the Spartans were disappointed. None of them liked staying behind, but this mission needed a team of four. Kelly, Fred, Linda, and John both were beamed up into the shuttle. There, they met two of those energy sword warriors and one large blue figure, who seemed to be on fire. "Entaro Adun." said the energy sword warrior. "Our kind is known as the Zealots, and his kind is known as the Archons." The Zealot pointed at the figure on fire. "We plan for our Corsairs to disrupt the forward guns on the command cruiser, after which we will fly in through this hangar." said the Zealot pointing at key locations on a holomap. "We will then deploy two dark templar who will be concealed and cloaked. They will then incapacitate all enemy forces in the area, then, they will be extracted. We will infiltrate their ship and kill the fleet captain. We have also intercepted some transitions stating a prophet is onboard this ship. He is believed to be a high ranking official. We will capture him and negotiate a peace treaty."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Kelly. After that, there was silence. The team peered out the observation pan in the shuttle. There were strange blue webs of electricity covering most of the Covenant ship. One of the Protoss carriers was in close combat with a Covenant cruiser. After both ships had taken a beating, several corsairs and scouts came in and finished the job. The Covenant cruiser exploded into a fire ball, also engulfing several Covenant seraph fighters nearby. The _Crusader_ was pounding its MAC guns into a near by cruiser. Several other human ships had joined the fight. After watching the battle from the shuttle, the Master Chief and teammates were beamed down along with the archon and zealots. The Master Chief quickly scanned the room and saw the destruction these so called "Dark Templar" had inflicted. All the grunts, elites, jackals, and even a hunter pair had been sliced open. "Those Dark Templars of yours are pretty good, why don't they do this themselves?" asked Fred.

"If they were to get closer to the center of the ship, they would be detected; they're not much for surviving, because they mostly depend on their cloak to survive. Without it, they are easily killed." said the Archon.

"I see." said Fred. The group hurried along the hallways not really knowing where they were going. "Wait! What are you doing? Okay… let me help you, go down this hallway and take a left and place me into the computer terminal." Cortana said. The Master Chief followed her instructions and placed the AI chip into the computer terminal. "Okay" said Cortana. "Now I can show you the way. I'll place a marker on your target… There, now follow the marker to your target." The Master Chief led the way to their fleet captain. Along the way, he observed the fighting styles of the Protoss warriors. He had never seen anything fight so fiercely. The Zealots jabbed their swords into enemies with great speed. An Elite made the mistake of charging at a Zealot with an energy sword. He jabbed at the Zealot and made a clear blow to its heart. The Zealot toppled over, not breathing and bleeding a grayish colored blood. The Archon ripped off the elites arms, taking the sword with it, decapitated its legs and threw it against the wall. The elite screamed in pain for a short few seconds then fell silent. The team of 6 ran through the corridors of the cruiser easily defeating any forces that opposed them. "You're almost there…" said Cortana. "Just turn left at the end of this hallway. Be prepared to encounter heavy resistance."

"Of course…" said the Chief. When the group arrived at the door, the Master Chief's motion scanners picked up a lot of movement on the other side. "Cortana, the door's shut tight, we need a bit of help." said John.

"Right, give me a few minutes to crack It." replied Cortana.

"Allow me." said the Archon. A beam of hot fire emerged from its hands and blew the door open. "Well that's convenient." said Linda. There was still one hallway to go, so the Chief had time to explain his plan. "Ok team, Kelly, you get their attention. Fred, help her draw their fire. Linda, you provide them cover with your rifle." said the Chief.

"We will kill the fleet captain." said the Archon.

"Okay, I'll go for the prophet." said John. The whole team new their orders, and it was time to fulfill them. Kelly and Fred sprinted down the hallway and into the room, along with Linda jogging behind them. All John heard was gunshots and several _cracks_ of a sniper rifle. The Archon and Zealot then sprinted to join them. John followed them. When John entered the room, he saw bodies of Elites and Brutes lying all over the floor. "Cleanse our ship of these demons!" screamed a creature sitting in a floating chair towards the back of the room. _"This has to be the prophet." _John thought to himself. Instantly, the Spartan sprinted to capture the prophet. Almost as quickly, two brightly colored elites jumped in front of the prophet and fired their plasma rifles straight at John. The Master Chief dove for cover. His shields had dropped to about half. The Spartan was thinking of how to take out two elites before they did any permanent damage to him. Suddenly, a Covenant weapons crate flew towards the elites and knocked them both of their feet. The Master Chief didn't waste his time seeing where the flying crate cam from and sprinted towards the elites. He took his battle rifle and unloaded a clip into the first elite. The second elite were quicker and had recovered before John could do any damage to it. The elite was too close for the Master Chief to reload his SMG. Fortunately, the blowback form the crate had knocked the elite's weapon out of its hand. The elite ran for the Chief and wrapped its sturdy arm around his neck. The Chief remembered his training and recalled how to break free from a headlock. He tucked his knees in and curled into a ball to avoid the enemy from having complete control over him. He then elbowed the elite in its ribs. He heard bones crack. The elite recoiled at the blow and lessened his grip on the Chief. This was what John was waiting for. He slipped out of the hold, landed several quick jabs at the elites chest, then finished the fight by snapping his opponents neck. It was a small victory for John, but he had no time to rejoice, the Spartan quickly picked up a plasma sword from a close by, elite corpse and sprinted to the prophet who had attempted an escape. John leaped, avoiding an energy blast from the Prophet's throne, and landed behind the Prophet. He got the prophet in a head lock and held the energy sword closely to his neck. All of the remaining elites, brutes, jackals, and grunts who had joined the fight froze.


End file.
